La flor y el corazón de alambre
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Hay algo que no nos mostró la saga: Pollux fue avox al servicio de los tributos del Distrito 12. Y, en medio de la tensión y el frenesí de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, conoció a alguien que lo cambió todo para él. [Para Jeannine Matweus, Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león]
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Jeannine Matweus_ , por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro _El diente de león_.

* * *

.

 **La flor y el corazón de alambre**

.

 **I.**

.

Es extraño. La luz del sol entra por las ventanas y me ciega. Los olores son dulces, limpios. Los colores brillantes, los objetos suaves.

El tren se mueve sin que apenas se note, pero mi estómago se queja como si hubiera un gran traqueteo.

Después de pasar cinco años bajo el Capitolio, esto es un cambio muy brusco. No hay oscuridad, la luz es natural y no estoy rodeado de cloacas ni deshechos humanos.

Aunque, en muchos sentidos, siento que yo mismo soy un deshecho. Una persona rota. Incapaz de hablar, esclavizado con unas cadenas simbólicas, obligado a hacer todos los trabajos que el Capitolio quiera.

Cuando los veo llegar, siento que hubiera preferido cualquier otro trabajo a este.

El chico se llama Peeta Mellark. Llora, sin que le importe que otros le vean. La chica se llama Katniss Everdeen. Está aquí porque se ha ofrecido en lugar de su hermana.

No es justo. Estos dos tributos no deberían ir a una Arena a enfrentarse a otros veintidós.

.

.

Haymitch Abernathy, el mentor del Doce, está completamente borracho.

Me acerco a Peeta y lo miro fijamente, esperando que pueda entender que quiero ayudarlo. Un chico como él, más joven que yo y que ni siquiera es mayor de edad, no debería presenciar hasta qué punto las personas pueden hacerse daño a sí mismas.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí durante casi un minuto, como si intentara leerme. Al final me sonríe, con una calidez que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes —me dice—. Yo cuidaré de él.

No puedo replicar nada. Trago saliva, con dificultad, pero con la práctica de quien lleva ya más de cinco años sin lengua. Asiento con la cabeza y me marcho a la habitación de servicio, que comparto con los demás avox.

.

.

Intento dormir, pero me es imposible. Esta es una de esas noches en las que las pesadillas me persiguen.

Sueño con el momento en el que me declararon traidor. Con volver a estar encerrado en aquella oscura prisión. Con ser mandado de nuevo a las profundidades del Capitolio.

Debería arrepentirme de mis actos, de aquello que hizo que perdiera la capacidad de hablar y que me ha conducido hasta aquí. Pero no lo hago. No me siento culpable.

Me levanto del pequeño colchón, camino descalzo por la habitación, escuchando los extraños ronquidos que es capaz de emitir uno de mis compañeros, y me encierro en el minúsculo lavabo. La luz es muy blanca. Al mirarme al espejo veo cada imperfección, cada pequeña cicatriz por los castigos físicos, la palidez de mi piel producto de no haberla expuesto al sol durante cinco años. Mi pelo anaranjado también parece haber cambiado de color, quizá por el estrés, quizá por la falta de aire libre, es más oscuro de lo que recordaba. Y mis ojos parecen más grandes, más azules y con pupilas más pequeñas. Quizá exponerse a la oscuridad los ha cambiado.

Me han cambiado por entero. Me han hecho sufrir una y mil veces por la decisión que tomé. Y la volvería a elegir otras mil veces más.

.

.

El sol se asoma poco a poco por encima de las edificaciones del distrito por el que estamos pasando. No sé cuál es, aunque me gustaría.

Castor, Cressida y yo solíamos imaginar a qué lugares viajaríamos si hubiera más libertad. Mi hermano soñaba con los bosques llenos de animales y vida, Cressida con la fuerza imponente del mar, y yo… Yo siempre soñé mucho menos que ellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Quizá, de alguna manera, algo dentro de mí sabía que esos sueños acabarían truncados?

Parpadeo varias veces, para intentar acostumbrarme a la luz mañanera, y voy a la cocina a ayudar con el desayuno aunque mi labor solo es servirlo. Lo único que se escucha son golpecitos de los utensilios o el burbujear de las bebidas calientes. Una anciana me hace un gesto con la cabeza y tardo en entender que es un saludo.

Cuando llega mi turno de servir el desayuno en el comedor, la escolta, el mentor y Peeta Mellark están ya allí. Vierto con cuidado el café en la taza que la capitolina me señala y ella se lo da a Katniss Everdeen cuando entra.

Después dejo delante de la chica huevos, jamón y patatas fritas. Por su gesto, nunca ha podido comer cosas como estas. Y algo se me revuelve en el estómago al pensarlo.

Mi familia era de las más modestas del Capitolio, pero algo de lo que mi madre nunca se privó era de comer bien. Castor y yo nos dedicamos a buscar trabajillos desde muy jóvenes para costearnos otras cosas, como ropa nueva o equipo de grabación. Y esos _problemas_ que teníamos ahora no me parecen más que frivolidades.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad y acabo cerca de la pared mirando al infinito esperando por si necesitan algo más. Varios compañeros míos están en la misma postura perfecta. Al sacarme de los túneles tuve que pasar un cursillo de modales y protocolo para poder tener este trabajo. Lo bueno fue que en las semanas que duró me dejaron dormir en mi casa. Castor se despertaba cada hora para comprobar que yo seguía allí y no era un sueño.

Ahora volveremos a estar lejos un tiempo, pero al menos está la promesa de que nos volveremos a ver. Y él sabe que estoy a salvo.

O todo lo a salvo que se puede estar mientras tu conciencia te grita que no eres más que una marioneta de unos monstruos que mandan a unos niños a matarse.

Me sobresalto cuando Peeta tira la copa de su mentor, Haymitch le pega un puñetazo y Katniss clava un cuchillo en la mesa. No nos han explicado qué tenemos que hacer en una situación así. Pero ellos siguen hablando y me doy cuenta de que, de alguna manera, los tres están en el mismo barco. Y se necesitan.

El hombre se marcha y el tren entra en el túnel que lleva hasta el Capitolio. Por unos angustiantes segundos siento como si volviera a estar bajo tierra, en las cloacas de la ciudad. Pero me obligo a mantenerme quieto y recobrar la calma.

Sobre todo, porque Katniss y Peeta parecen sentirse igual de mal que yo por estar en el túnel. Recobro la compostura por ellos y, sin que nadie me lo pida, le llevo a cada uno un vaso de agua. Él vuelve a sonreírme, ella no es capaz de mirarme. Pero me siento bien por este insignificante gesto, como si pudiera cuidarlos.

El tren sale por fin al exterior y el Capitolio se extiende ante nuestros ojos. Los tributos se acercan a las ventanas, parecen impresionados por el colorido y la estética de por aquí. Yo por primera vez siento que esas personas son demasiado artificiales para ser llamadas así.

.

.

—¡Pollux! —No llego a verle la cara, porque Castor ya me está abrazando.

Se me escapa el extraño sonido en que se ha transformado mi risa. Lo estrecho contra mí y después me aparto.

«Solo han sido unos días» le digo, mediante el lenguaje de señas que usan los avox y que él aprendió cuando fui transformado en uno.

—Para mí es como si hubieran pasado siglos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Mi gesto, quiera o no, se oscurece.

«Esos niños… no merecen esto».

Me sostiene las manos y sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada. Mira con disimulo alrededor, donde los demás camarógrafos, directores y ayudantes se preparan para el espectáculo.

Nada más llegar, me hicieron cambiarme y me trajeron aquí. No soy el único avox, pero sí el único que va a sostener una cámara. Al parecer, uno de los que van a grabar se ha lesionado la mano y no puede usar su equipo. Cressida, que es la que se encarga de dirigir los planos que se sacarán de los distritos Nueve, Diez, Once y Doce, pidió expresamente que yo ayudara como si fuera el último recurso que tenían.

Y aquí estoy, trabajando codo con codo con mi hermano y mi amiga; como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado cinco años alejado de ellos.

Es una sensación muy placentera cuando comienzo a grabar. No sabía cuánto lo echaba de menos, hasta ahora. Por la sonrisa que me dedica Castor, debe notárseme en la cara.

Pero el buen ambiente se desvanece cuando los tributos aparecen.

—Pollux, tú te encargas de las chicas —me pide Cressida—. Castor, de los chicos. Cuando se acerquen, quiero un plano general de Pollux. Cuando ya se alejen, uno general de Castor.

Seguimos sus órdenes con la experiencia de toda una adolescencia jugando a ser alguien. Y ahora que hacemos eso que siempre quisimos, siento que tampoco somos nadie.

No lo somos cuando nos dedicamos a grabar la cara de esa niñita de piel oscura del Once sin hacer nada por ayudarla. La mandíbula de Cressida se aprieta cuando me pide un plano más cercano de la pequeña, sé que para ella esto también es difícil.

Todas las imágenes son grabadas de forma simultánea y en la sala de control las van eligiendo para ir emitiendo en las pantallas las que consideren que necesitan.

Entonces aparecen los del Distrito 12 envueltos en fuego y, tras el estupor inicial, muchos los vitorean.

—Acerca el zoom al fuego y luego ve alejándolo para que se vea la cara de la chica —me ordena Cressida.

Castor hace lo mismo con el chico.

El Capitolio se vuelve loco cuando Katniss y Peeta empiezan a saludar a la multitud, imponentes con las llamas rodeándolos y haciendo que brillen, literalmente. Nuestra grabación acapara las pantallas gigantes porque lo que todo Panem quiere ver ahora es a esos tributos tan llamativos.

Esto será muy bueno para ellos. Y me siento aliviado, pero a la vez asustado. ¿Por qué tendría que apoyar a estos dos tributos por encima de los demás?

.

.

Me siento extraño vestido de un blanco tan impoluto. Es un color que no vi durante cinco años, nada podía mantenerse blanco allí abajo.

Una mujer se encarga de repartir nuestras tareas, nos muestra un panel donde irá actualizándose el horario y un dispositivo, donde deberemos poner nuestro dedo para que nos lea la huella dactilar, que debemos usar al comienzo y fin de cada turno. También nos enseña el ascensor de servicio y la habitación comunitaria, además de un par de baños minúsculos. Y nos advierte de que siempre habrá varios Agentes de la Paz vigilando.

Cuando se marcha, mis compañeros y compañeras no relajan su postura. Simplemente comprueban el horario y fichan los que deben hacerlo. Me acerco al panel y me fijo en mi nombre. Tengo turno de noche para estar atento por si alguno de la planta del Distrito 12 pide algo. Debo estar listo para cocinar, preparar bebida o cualquier cosa que requieran, lo pedirán por un micrófono.

En el momento en que me aparto, una chica algo más joven que yo se acerca y pone su dedo en el lector dactilar. Tiene el pelo de un rojo oscuro, rasgos llamativos y piel de porcelana. Hace un contraste muy curioso y tardo en apartar la mirada de ella un par de segundos más de lo necesario.

Más tarde, mientras lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que pase el tiempo, la veo ir al ascensor de servicio llevando una tarta.

Probablemente no le habría dedicado más pensamientos a esa pelirroja si no fuera por el aspecto que tiene cuando vuelve. Sus ojos están más abiertos de lo normal, como si hubiera visto algo aterrador. Se encierra en el baño y la escucho respirar profundamente varias veces.

No sé qué le ha pasado, pero algo le ha afectado.

.

.

«¿Estás bien?» pregunto, mediante señas.

Ella parpadea y mira alrededor. Los dos compañeros que están de guardia conmigo dormitan en sus sillas, esperando por si alguno de los que se hospedan en la doceava planta necesita algo. Yo hace mucho tiempo que me acostumbré a tener los horarios de sueño cambiados. En las cloacas nunca sabes si es de día o de noche, a veces daba la sensación de que trabajábamos más de veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Sigo mirándola, hasta que clava sus grandes ojos marrones en mí. Le hago un gesto para que se acerque y señalo mi nombre en el panel. Sus labios se aprietan ligeramente, creo que conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que me indique su nombre.

Lavinia.

«Es muy bonito» digo, en ese lenguaje de signos.

Ladea la cabeza, no sé qué quiere decir con ese gesto. Después se sienta en una silla vacía frente a mí.

«No puedo dormir» me explica.

«Yo a veces tampoco».

«¿Y qué haces para conseguirlo?».

«Imagino cosas. Otros mundos. Imagino lugares donde sigo siendo libre, mi hermano, mi familia y amigos son felices, podemos explorar todo lo que queramos, podemos volar si eso queremos».

Lavinia, esta vez, sonríe un poco.

«¿Funciona?» me pregunta.

«No siempre. Otras veces me dedico a recordar. Dicen que es imposible vivir en el pasado, pero yo a veces pude. Trabajaba como un robot mientras recordaba días y días de mi vida anterior».

Ella suspira y cierra los ojos. Pronto su respiración se vuelve acompasada y sé que se ha dormido.

.

.

Espero junto a la larga mesa de un lateral de la estancia, con los platos que han estado preparando en las cocinas. Demasiado pronto y con aspecto de haber dormido poco, aparece Katniss.

—¿Puedo servirme yo misma? —me pregunta.

Yo, sin mirarla directamente, como nos han enseñado, asiento con la cabeza.

Mi turno acaba cuando llega la hora oficial de desayuno, bajo el ascensor después de que llegue mi relevo. Empiezo a estar cansado y supongo que es hora de dormir un poco.

Me encuentro a Lavinia al entrar en la habitación. Está terminando de recogerse el pelo, que es una larga y rebelde melena de un rojo casi tan oscuro como el carmín. Me mira y me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza. Yo sonrío, no sé por qué razón.

.

.

Sigo sin saber qué le ocurrió a Lavinia la primera noche que estuvimos aquí.

Se lo pregunté anoche, cuando volvió a hacerme compañía en una guardia, parece que me han asignado casi todas las noches porque saben que duermo poco. Me perturba cuánto saben.

No quiso responderme, en lugar de eso volvió a cerrar los ojos, cortando así toda posibilidad de charla, y su respiración no se relajó. Fingió dormir hasta que Haymitch pidió una bebida y se la preparé. Cuando el montaplatos subió hasta la habitación del mentor, Lavinia ya no estaba en su silla.

Y ahora, mientras me dejo caer en mi cama, vuelvo a tenerla al lado. Con ese gesto de terror. Se ha sentado en la cama vacía que hay a la derecha de la mía, el hombre que suele usarla tiene ahora turno en la cocina.

Me incorporo, aunque estoy muy cansado, y me siento mirando hacia ella.

«Tengo miedo a los túneles y todo lo que sea bajo tierra» le cuento. «Trabajé en las cloacas mucho tiempo».

No entiende el signo de "cloacas" así que le explico lo que es. Parece sorprendida, y horrorizada, cuando lo comprende.

«¿Cuánto tiempo?» me pregunta.

Le enseño una mano con los cinco dedos extendidos. Su ceño se frunce y su boca se abre un poco. Tarda en responderme, pero cuando lo hace parece encontrarse mejor.

«Yo lo he tenido más fácil».

«Nunca es fácil».

Lavinia sonríe antes de decirme que duerma, y ese gesto, que da un toque de color rosado a sus blancas mejillas, es lo último que veo antes de empezar a soñar.

Por una vez, no son sueños malos.

.

.

Amaso la mezcla con esmero, pero está claro que esto no es lo mío. En lugar de masa para galletas, estoy consiguiendo una piedra dura. Me rasco la cabeza, sin darme cuenta de que me voy a pringar el pelo, pensando en cómo arreglarlo. Usar el codo no ayuda.

Escucho un extraño sonido que tardo en reconocer. Varios de mis compañeros miran con curiosidad a Lavinia. Ella parece tan sorprendida como ellos por haberse reído.

Se acerca a mí, llena de harina sus manos y la masa y me salva de mi estropicio. Pasa el resto del tiempo indicándome qué hacer y gracias a eso las pastas de té que me tocaban cocinar salen bien.

Después la ayudo a cocer patatas, son el acompañamiento para otro plato. Mientras esperamos a que el agua hierva, me dedico a juguetear con las mondas de patata. Hago el intento de dibujar con ellas una cara.

«Eres tú» le digo, por señas.

Lavinia apenas cambia el gesto, pero empiezo a interpretar los pequeños detalles. Los ojos un poco entrecerrados, como fingiendo molestarse; las mejillas un poco hinchadas, en señal de que le ha hecho gracia; los labios apretados, porque no está acostumbrada a mostrar lo que siente.

Porque nos enseñan a que no lo mostremos y con ella lo consiguieron al extremo.

De pronto me siento frustrado. Aquí abajo casi todos somos avox, quitando a los guardias que de vez en cuando nos echan un vistazo. Podríamos conocernos, ser amigos, charlar en los ratos libres, inventar juegos para entretenernos… Acompañarnos y dejar de estar solos.

Es como si al perder la lengua también nos hubiera quitado lo que nos hace personas. Puede que nos torturaran, puede que yo pasara mil y una penurias bajo tierra… pero no les concederé también quitarme mi capacidad de relacionarme con otros.

Por eso cojo más trozos de la piel de las patatas y hago un intento de cara mucho más feo.

«Este soy yo» digo.

De nuevo ese extraño sonido, que nunca podrá ser una carcajada pero es lo más alegre que podremos emitir nunca, sale de Lavinia.

Se tapa la boca con la mano, sorprendida. Pero sigue sonriendo cuando echa las patatas a la olla.

.

.

«A ella le ha ido bien en la prueba» me dice Lavinia, a la luz de la pequeña lámpara junto a mi cama.

Me incorporo. No estaba durmiendo, me toca de nuevo guardia en una hora y no merece la pena.

Miro a los demás, pero todos parecen descansar. Y digo parecen, porque sé por experiencia que muchos no lo consiguen.

Tardo en procesar lo que me ha dicho. Al final, asiento con la cabeza.

«¿Puedes hablar un rato?» me pregunta.

Sus ojos van hacia la puerta de la habitación comunitaria y entiendo que no quiere hablar aquí, por si algún compañero no duerme. Me levanto, me calzo y la sigo por el pasillo. Me lleva hasta la gran despensa de la cocina, se sienta sobre una caja y yo la imito. Dejamos la puerta entreabierta para poder vernos.

«Es extraño» dice, moviendo con suavidad las manos, y casi noto que está susurrando en mi oído. «No sé cómo me siento porque le haya ido bien. Debería frustrarme y desearle mal, pero no puedo. Me alegro. Y no sé por qué, cuando durante mucho tiempo la he culpado, tontamente, de muchas cosas».

«¿A la chica? ¿Os conocéis?».

Asiente con la cabeza y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Conocía a Katniss Everdeen?

«¿Eres del Doce?».

Niega. Su gesto se vuelve pensativo durante un rato y yo me limito a mirarla. El pelo, que ahora lleva suelto, le cae en ondas sobre los hombros. Al cabo de un minuto vuelve a hablarme.

«Estoy aquí porque mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con lo que pasa. Quisieron darnos otro tipo de vida, no la del Capitolio, a mi hermano y a mí. Hablaban de un refugio más allá del distrito 12, aunque allí que yo sepa solo están las ruinas del Trece. Escapamos, colándonos en un tren de mercancía, pero se dieron cuenta. Atraparon a mis padres y mi hermano mayor y yo conseguimos huir. Corrimos por un gran bosque y así llegamos cerca del Doce. Pero un aerodeslizador apareció y nos capturó. Justo antes de ser atrapados, vi a una chica y un chico. Les pedí ayuda, pero siguieron escondidos».

«¿Era ella?». Lavinia asiente. «No podría haber hecho nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?».

«Siempre lo he sabido. Pero mientras me torturaban y con mi familia muerta, porque asesinaron a mi hermano en la captura… necesitaba alguien a quien culpar».

Deja la caja y se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Dudo un instante, pero acabo sentado junto a ella. Mi corazón late más deprisa que en mucho tiempo cuando apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

Al de un rato, coge mi mano para conducirla hasta las suyas. Así siento los gestos que va haciendo.

«¿Cuál es tu historia?» me pregunta.

«Algún día te la contaré» prometo, y eso parece bastarle.

* * *

.

Jeannine, espero que te guste tu regalo. Iba a ser un one-shot pero se alargó tanto que decidí separarlo en tres partes. Elegí escribirte porque Pollux es un personaje al que adoro y Lavinia también me llama mucho la atención, ha sido fantástico tener la oportunidad de escribir de ellos, gracias.

Espero que todos disfrutéis leyendo :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **La flor y el corazón de alambre**

.

 **II.**

.

Desde esa noche, sus suaves manos se vuelven algo constante en mi vida.

Buscando las mías, para conducirme a algún rincón a charlar de lo que sea. Acariciándome el pelo cuando pasa por mi lado. Haciendo signos para que podamos hablar.

Esas pequeñas manos se convierten poco a poco en una parte importante de mi mundo.

Y se aferran a las mías, con fuerza, por debajo de la mesa en la que comemos los avox, mientras vemos cómo los Juegos comienzan. Me aprieta aún más, casi cortándome la circulación, cuando Katniss esquiva por poco un cuchillo que le lanza la profesional del Dos. Sé que, aunque tenga una historia extraña en común con ella, Lavinia quiere que gane. Quizá porque es la única con la que tiene algún lazo, tal vez porque le pidió perdón. Tiene un corazón de oro porque me contó que encontró a Katniss ensangrentada con la habitación llena de platos rotos, la curó y limpiaron la habitación, incluso la arropó antes de dormir. Eso a la chica a la que intentó culpar de lo que le había pasado.

Yo también me siento cercano a los tributos del Doce. A él por sus sonrisas amables, cuando los capitolinos se limitan a ignorar a los avox, por la calidez que desprenden sus ojos. A ella porque está en los Juegos por salvar a su hermana y conozco bien ese sentimiento.

Y hay una razón más por la que quiero que lleguen lejos, una muy egoísta. Mientras ellos sigan vivos, su mentor y su escolta vivirán en la doceava planta; si uno de ellos vuelve, pasará unos días en su habitación… Cada día que pasa es un día menos aquí y, por una vez, no quiero que mi trabajo acabe.

Es cierto que es mucho más sencillo que el de las cloacas y que como apenas hay vigilancia podemos descansar las posturas rígidas. Pero no se trata de eso.

Es por Lavinia. Es porque ya no sé cómo viviría sin ella.

.

.

«¿Crees que tiene posibilidades?» me pregunta.

Yo sonrío y asiento la cabeza, mientras preparo la tila que ha pedido Effie Trinket.

Lavinia suele hacerme muchas preguntas. Dice que le gusta mi forma bondadosa de ver las cosas, a pesar de todo lo que he pasado. Que hace que ella sienta que sus ojos se aclaran con mis palabras, deja de mirar todo por el lado amargo.

Nunca he pensado en mi actitud, pero sé que odiar es algo malo, que el sufrimiento no se alivia por regodearse en él y que las personas son potencialmente buenas. Si das una sonrisa, es probable que recibas otra. Si das un golpe, también.

Elegimos qué dar y qué recibir. Y si todos eligiéramos mejor, el mundo sería más sencillo.

«Creo que va a ganar» me dice, sonriendo. Ahora sonríe mucho y su piel de porcelana suele tener las mejillas sonrosadas.

«Ella parece muy preocupada por él. Espero que no haga una tontería por salvarlo. Aunque la entiendo, yo haría lo mismo».

«¿Con qué harías lo mismo? ¿Con quién?».

«Haría lo necesario por salvarte». Lavinia se sonroja, más de lo normal, y siento que yo también así que añado algo: «Y por salvar a un familiar o amigo».

«Yo también lo haría. Te salvaría».

Mi mano es la que busca la suya esta vez. Nos miramos fijamente mientras nuestros dedos se encuentran. Me quedaría así todo lo que me resta de vida y me bastaría.

Nos soltamos bruscamente al escuchar unos pasos. Un Agente de la Paz nos echa un vistazo y pronto vuelve a su habitación. Se supone que deberían vigilarnos todo el tiempo, pero solo suele haber uno o dos patrullando de vez en cuando durante el día y despertándose a deshoras por la noche para mirarnos y seguir durmiendo.

Su incompetencia hace que todo sea un poco más libre, Lavinia se salta algunas horas de sueño para estar conmigo y yo también. Ayudamos al otro en sus turnos.

Los demás avox nos miran a veces con curiosidad. Intenté hablar con un par de compañeros, pero no quisieron responder. Hay demasiado miedo, demasiados fantasmas en el pasado o las dos cosas.

Pero me empeñé en conseguir que Lavinia saliera de esa coraza en la que se escondía y lo conseguí.

Nos quedamos viendo los Juegos, es lo único que nuestras pantallas muestran todo el día, a veces intercalados con entrevistas o con comentarios de los presentadores. Es por eso que vemos cómo Katniss duerme a Peeta y se marcha al banquete, lo cual es probablemente lo más similar a un suicidio que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Lavinia vuelve a necesitar el contacto con mis manos y yo estoy feliz de dárselo. Dormita en la silla a mi lado, con la cabeza en mi hombro, hasta que al amanecer el banquete tiene lugar y parece muy despierta de golpe. Ambos nos asustamos cuando la profesional del Dos está a punto de acabar con ella, pero su antigua alianza con la pequeña del Once hace que el enorme chico de ese distrito la salve y la deje con vida.

Las buenas acciones son recompensadas.

El turno de Lavinia va a comenzar, le toca limpiar. Así que se va corriendo a la habitación para cambiarse. La espero junto al ascensor antes de irme a dormir. Al verme aquí sonríe y, sin importarle que nos vean algunos compañeros, me acaricia las manos como despedida.

Creo que hoy también tendré sueños bonitos.

.

.

Con mucho cuidado, voy moviendo los pequeños alambres que he ido guardándome, de envoltorios de productos y cosas así. A mediodía la habitación comunitaria está prácticamente vacía, es cuando más avanzo.

Hoy consigo terminar, hago una pequeña flor con los alambres, de cinco pétalos. La dejo bajo la almohada de Lavinia y voy a comer.

Los bancos están ocupados pero ella me ha guardado un sitio a su lado. Lleno mi plato de sopa y me siento. Tragar es para todos algo complicado y por eso tardamos más en cada comida, pero también por eso solemos tener muchas sopas, caldos y purés, para que nos sea más fácil. No porque el Capitolio nos quiera dar comodidades, sino para que no perdamos tanto tiempo.

Me toca subir a la planta doce para cambiar las sábanas y toallas de la habitación de Haymitch. Me extraña que no estén, como muchas otras veces, llenas de vómito. Parece que está intentando mantenerse lo más sobrio que puede.

Cuando llego a la lavandería y estoy programando el aparato, Lavinia me encuentra.

Sus brazos, por primera vez, rodean mi cintura y me abraza. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Pulso el botón que me quedaba y la aprieto contra mí mientras retrocedo algunos pasos, para meternos en el armario (que es como una pequeña habitación) de la ropa de cama limpia.

Tarda varios minutos en separarse de mí. Me siento extrañamente vacío cuando lo hace.

«¿Qué pasa?» pregunto.

Como toda respuesta, me muestra la flor de alambres.

«Feliz cumpleaños» digo, sonriendo.

«No es mi cumpleaños».

«Pero lo ha sido y lo será, esto vale para el anterior y para el próximo».

Su sonrisa es la más grande que le he visto. La pequeña bombilla de este mini-almacén da una luz amarillenta muy fea, pero cuando ella sonríe parece que todo se ilumina blanco y puro.

.

.

Castor me llama a gritos. Quiero responderle, pero no puedo porque no tengo voz. Me duele todo el cuerpo de los golpes que estoy recibiendo. No me importa, solo quiero llegar hasta él y decirle que todo saldrá bien, que vuelva a casa, que tenga una vida plena y feliz.

En lugar de eso, presencio cómo dos Agentes de la Paz lo traen ante mí y comienzan a torturarlo.

Entonces sí consigo gritar. Y los sonidos tan animales que emito, me despiertan.

Estoy cubierto de sudor. Mi respiración y pulsaciones están muy acelerados, y por mucho que intente tranquilizarme solo consigo sentirme más ansioso.

Unas manos blancas aparecen delante de mi cara.

«Todo está bien. Era un sueño».

La miro a los ojos y por fin voy tranquilizándome, poco a poco. Algunos compañeros se remueven, así que supongo que los he despertado a todos.

Lavinia, después de dudar un instante, me acaricia una mejilla.

«¿Puedes hablar un rato?» pregunto yo esta vez.

Tiene gesto curioso cuando asiente con la cabeza. Nos volvemos a esconder en la despensa, con la puerta un poco entre abierta. Me siento en el suelo y paso una mano por mi nuca sudada. Después la miro.

«¿Quieres saber mi historia?». Ella, lentamente, asiente. «Tengo un hermano. Él, nuestra mejor amiga y yo éramos inseparables desde la adolescencia. Cuando empezamos la universidad, ella estudiando dirección y nosotros cámara, los sueños que tuvieron de niños fueron evolucionando. Hablaban de que con cosas pequeñas se conseguían los cambios grandes. Y así comenzaron a crear pequeños vídeos solo de texto, criticando al gobierno, que copiaban en los ordenadores de la universidad o metían en discos y los dejaban en medio de la calle. Se extendió el rumor y muchos hablaban de ello, de las cosas que empezaban a cuestionarse».

Lavinia no aparta los ojos de mis manos. Yo siento que tiemblan, pero continúo.

«Yo no les ayudé. Les dije que no hicieran aquello, que pararan. Nuestro padre, cuando éramos pequeños, había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y siempre sospechamos que se debía a sus ideas revolucionarias. Nuestra madre no soportaría que nos pasara algo y yo no quería que mi hermano, ni nuestra amiga, se arriesgaran de esa manera. Tampoco creía que consiguieran gran cosa. Y, un día, pasó lo que más me temía. Unos Agentes de la Paz tiraron abajo la puerta de mi casa y encontraron mucho del material que estaban intentando censurar, ese que mi hermano y mi amiga creaban».

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar el gesto de pánico de Castor. Cuando yo llegué a casa, estaba contra una pared sin saber qué decir, mi madre lloraba y los Agentes de la Paz estaban muy agresivos. Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, dispuestos a llevárselo. Pero yo no podía dejar que lo hicieran.

«Confesé» digo. «Confesé una mentira. Dije que todo era obra mía y les hablé de forma detallada de todo lo que había hecho, para que me creyeran. Interrogaron a mi madre para tener un testigo y ella, que me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, corroboró mi versión aunque no sabía nada. Entendió que yo necesitaba hacer eso, que no iba a dejar que se llevaran a mi hermano y que si no me seguía la corriente podía perdernos a los dos».

Castor, años después, cuando consiguió pagarme el pasaje para subir de las cloacas, me dijo que pasó varios meses sin hablar a mamá. Ella no tuvo culpa de nada, yo se lo dije, y Castor asintió con la cabeza, diciéndome que el único culpable era yo. Me abrazó, llorando, y me pidió que nunca más le hiciera vivir con aquella carga.

«El resto de la historia ya la sabes» digo.

Lavinia tarda en reaccionar. Baja la cabeza, probablemente pensando en todo esto que le he dicho, en el secreto que le he confiado, y después se acerca a mí para abrazarme.

Pasamos mucho tiempo así. Y yo, de nuevo, me digo que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Salvé a Castor y Cressida y… esto me condujo hasta aquí. Hasta este instante, con la frágil y dulce Lavinia entra mis brazos.

Alguien debe haber decidido que me merecía un regalo.

.

.

Ellos han ganado. Katniss y Peeta son proclamados vencedores.

Los avox miran de forma impasible la pantalla, pero Lavinia y yo sonreímos y nos apretamos las manos. Felices de que este año haya habido una muerte menos, de que esa chica que se sacrificó por su hermana pueda volver con ella, de que ese amor pueda florecer.

Anoche Lavinia me preguntó si creo que se quieren de verdad. Y le dije que sí, pero que probablemente Katniss no sabía hasta qué punto. Ella sonrió y me confesó que no sabía nada del amor.

«No lo he conocido» me dijo.

«Claro que sí, en tus padres y tu hermano. Eso es amor, uno incondicional».

Comenzó a hacer signos con las manos, pero se interrumpió. No sé qué me iba a decir. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.

Hoy le he preguntado qué se calló ayer. Me ha prometido que algún día me lo dirá.

Pero, cuando el día avanza, resulta que esa promesa tiene que ser cumplida más pronto de lo que pensábamos. Porque viene una mujer para llevarse a algunos avox, entre ellos Lavinia.

Le ordenan que vaya a recoger sus uniformes a la habitación y yo la sigo sintiendo que me tiemblan las piernas. No puede irse… no aún… pensé que tendríamos unos días más. Aunque, ¿para qué? Sabía que tarde o temprano nos separarían.

«¿Qué me ibas a decir?» pregunto, algo desesperado, porque no soportaré quedarme con la duda.

A ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Termina de guardar las cosas en su bolsa y se pone frente a mí. Mide apenas un par de centímetros menos que yo. Me doy cuenta cuando no tiene que alzarse demasiado para besarme.

Se separa con la misma brusquedad y se marcha a paso rápido. Yo no llego a moverme. Me quedo ahí, en medio de la habitación comunitaria, sin hacer caso de los avox que me miran con sorpresa y que probablemente nos han visto. ¿Será ilegal enamorarse y besarse? Si tengo que sufrir durante un milenio torturas solo por este beso, habrá merecido la pena.

Por la noche, salgo de mi cama y voy a la de Lavinia. Bajo su almohada encuentro la flor de alambres y es entonces cuando empiezo a llorar.

.

.

Me convierto en el Pollux que era en las cloacas. Un robot humano, incapaz de ver la luz, solo moviéndome mecánicamente y anclado en mis recuerdos.

Apenas como, duermo menos.

Cuando me separaron de Castor, de mi madre y mis amigos fue muy duro. Me arrancaron de mi vida, me torturaron, me escondieron bajo tierra. Pero estaba tranquilo porque sabía que había sido lo correcto y que ellos estaban a salvo.

No sé dónde está Lavinia. No sé qué trabajo pueden haberle asignado. No sé si ha vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma. No sé si volverá a sonreír y me mata no saberlo.

Necesito que sonría, aunque yo no la vea. Porque un mundo sin su sonrisa… quizá no merezca la pena.

.

.

Unos días, que me han parecido años, después de que se llevaran a Lavinia, ella vuelve.

Estoy justo saliendo del baño, después del aseo matutino, cuando veo una melena roja oscura que conozco muy bien.

Creo que estoy soñando, que es una de esas pesadillas que empiezan bien para que me confíe. Pero cuando corre hacia mí y nos empuja dentro del lavabo, cuando noto su cuerpo contra el mío, sé que esto es real.

Se lo digo con signos de mis manos. Moviendo los labios y posándolos sobre los suyos. Se lo digo físicamente y lo grito mentalmente. Se lo digo como si nunca más pudiera decírselo.

«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero».

La quiero. La quiero. No me cansaré nunca de repetirlo.

Y, menos aún, de leer sus manos, sus labios y su gesto. De que me diga que ella también me quiere.

.

.

Resulta que solo se llevaron unos días a Lavinia para que cuidara de Katniss. Ella y otras dos mujeres son las principales encargadas de la chica, y como estaba en el hospital recuperándose tuvieron que ir hasta allí. Ahora se encarga de abrirle la cama, limpiarle la habitación o colgar ropa nueva cada día en su armario.

Han traído a Katniss de nuevo a la planta doce. La veo una de las veces que estoy encargado de recoger los platos tras la comida. Parece algo desmejorada, pero está bien y es un alivio.

Cuando veo la entrevista de su reencuentro con Peeta, cuando le mando en el montaplatos un chocolate caliente en medio de la noche, me siento mucho más tranquilo. Él también está bien.

Pero los días pasan a una velocidad frustrante.

Lavinia y yo nos encerramos siempre que podemos en algún armario, almacén o baño. Pasamos juntos cada segundo posible, nos contamos todo el uno del otro, nos miramos con todo el amor que somos capaces de mostrar, nos queremos como dos locos.

Estoy loco, loco por ella.

Por esa sonrisa que calienta sus mejillas, esos ojos almendrados que no se apartan de los míos, ese pelo que me hace cosquillas o la manera en que juguetea con mi barba cuando empieza a crecer. Dice que le gusta.

Su piel es lo más suave que he sentido nunca y si pudiera me quedaría acariciándola para siempre. Pero sé que nuestro tiempo se agota rápidamente. Por eso una noche, cuando todos duermen, la despierto y la llevo a nuestro nuevo escondite, un trastero lleno de polvo que solo guarda recambios de colchones y cojines por si se necesitan.

«No me lo digas» sus manos se mueven muy rápido. «No me digas que nos queda poco tiempo ni te despidas».

«Lavinia» la llamo, en el delicado signo que he inventado para su nombre, juntando las manos y dibujando en el aire un círculo con los dedos. En mi imaginación representa algo similar a un sol, porque eso es ella para mí.

Niega con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Beso cada pequeña gota que se le escapa.

«Necesito decirte algo». Intenta sostenerme las manos para que me calle, pero no le dejo. «Te encontraré, lo prometo, haré lo que haga falta para cambiar de trabajo hasta volver a coincidir contigo. Y hasta que lo consiga, aunque tarde años, debes sonreír, debes vivir todo lo que se puede siendo avox, ¿vale?».

«¿Me encontrarás?».

«Lo haré. Necesito que me prometas lo que te he pedido».

Se seca con decisión las lágrimas y me mira fijamente.

«Solo si tú me prometes lo mismo» pide.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa con tal de que ella siga siendo ella. Mi dulce Lavinia.

.

.

Me dejo caer con pesadez sobre mi cama, intentando controlarme para no romper algo, tratando de mantenerme de una pieza.

Pero me rompo, casi literalmente, cuando bajo mi almohada encuentro un corazón hecho de alambre.

Lloro, de esa forma tan estrangulada que lloramos los avox, porque se la han llevado. Sin previo aviso, sin que me lo espere, simplemente estaba cumpliendo mi turno de fregar el suelo del salón y cuando he vuelto Lavinia no estaba. Su nombre había sido borrado del panel, donde se muestra el horario para hoy y mañana, porque ya los vencedores van a volver a su distrito. Sus cosas no estaban. Ella no estaba.

He preguntado a los compañeros, la mayoría ha rehuido mi mirada como siempre, pero uno me ha respondido que se ha ido.

Creía que teníamos dos días más. No he podido despedirme…

Me aferro a la promesa que me hizo y me digo que a partir de mañana la cumpliré yo. Hoy solo quiero lamentarme porque siento que se han llevado una parte de mí. La parte más importante y que me hacía feliz.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer, mañana publicaré el final :)


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **La flor y el corazón de alambre**

.

 **III.**

.

—¡Pollux! —me llama mi hermano, mientras corre a mi encuentro.

Dejo caer mi bolsa, donde solo hay uniformes de avox y el corazón de alambre que me dejó Lavinia, y aprieto a Castor con cariño.

Mi madre, Cressida y Mesalla, otro amigo nuestro, también están aquí. Todos me abrazan, emocionados, y no entiendo nada. Cuando pregunto qué está pasando, pues un Agente de la Paz me ordenó recoger y me escoltó hasta aquí, me lo explica mi hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Lo hemos conseguido, suficiente dinero como para comprar tu libertad completa.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Todos piensan que de alegría, pero cuando llegamos a mi viejo hogar y no paro empiezan a preocuparse. Me preguntan si ocurre algo y yo hago ese signo que he creado para el nombre de Lavinia. Por supuesto, no lo entienden.

«Hay una chica. La quiero y me quiere. Se la llevaron y si soy libre no sé cómo la encontraré» explico.

Se quedan quietos y callados, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

No hay nada que pueda consolarme, así que dejo que mi madre me abrace y sigo llorando por estar lejos de Lavinia.

«Le prometí que la encontraría» digo.

Castor se pone en pie y me aprieta la mano.

—La encontraremos. Te lo prometo.

Y le creo, porque mi hermano es capaz de cualquier cosa que se proponga.

.

.

Le doy un golpecito a Castor en la mano, para que deje de morderse las uñas. Suelta una risita y me hace caso. Es una manía que tuvo de niño, a veces llegaba a hacerse heridas, pero conseguí que la corrigiera. Al parecer estos años separados han hecho que vuelva al viejo hábito.

Me rasco la barba, mientras esperamos a que Cressida y Mesalla vuelvan. Me la estoy dejando crecer porque seguro que a Lavinia le gusta. Y porque es un tipo de libertad que no he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Por fin nuestros amigos llegan, nos tienden una bolsa con un par de uniformes blancos de avox. Ella está seria, me mira fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

«Ella está allí. De verdad, tiene que estarlo. Tenía un pasado común con la tributo y era la encargada principal de atenderla. Y sé lo que vi».

Cressida suspira, pero asiente con la cabeza.

Sé que le preocupa que nos estemos arriesgando de esta manera. Si pudiera elegir, no dejaría que mi hermano me acompañara, pero no me ha dejado elección. Los demás ayudarán a su manera, preparando el escape.

Después de casi un año buscando a Lavinia, no he encontrado nada. No aparece en los registros de ciudadanos capitolinos y no hay manera de conseguir el de los avox. Por alguna razón el Capitolio los guarda con mucho cuidado. Tampoco la encontré en restaurantes, tiendas ni hoteles, vi miles de avox pero ninguno era ella.

Daba todo por perdido, hasta que a la pobre Katniss le tocó volver a ser tributo. Desde que la seleccionaron he tenido el presentimiento de que Lavinia estará ahí, cuidándola. Sería la elección más lógica. Pero no podía hacer nada hasta estar seguro. Entonces, durante una entrevista a Haymitch, que estaba en el salón del Centro de Entrenamiento, en esa doceava planta donde trabajé, la vi. Solo fue un instante, no hemos conseguido ver de nuevo la grabación, pero estoy seguro. Era ella, Lavinia, en un rincón, dejando sobre la mesa una de sus tartas flambeadas (ella las llamaba de otra manera pero no conozco el signo que hacía).

Los Juegos este año se están desarrollando a una velocidad de vértigo. Es por eso que no puedo esperar más, tengo que entrar esta noche.

Cressida mantiene el contacto con el bando rebelde y me ha hablado de muchas cosas durante los últimos meses. Del Distrito 13, de Plutarch Heavensbee, del plan para comenzar una rebelión. Pensé que había abandonado sus ideas cuando yo pagué por ellas, pero está claro que siguió trabajando en concienciar a los capitolinos. Y, al contrario que hace años, me parece bien.

No podemos dejar que los sacrificios sean en vano.

Así que el plan es sacar a Lavinia y escapar. No me iré de aquí sin ella y Castor lo sabe. Por eso va a entrar conmigo, haciéndonos pasar por avox. Para encontrarla.

Mesalla nos desea suerte, Cressida nos ordena tener cuidado. Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí mismo. Después seguiremos con el plan para escapar del Capitolio.

Nuestra madre lleva sin hablarnos unos días, desde que le dijimos que se viniera con nosotros. Dice que ya perdió un marido por ideas contrarias al régimen y que no apoyará que sus hijos se pongan también en peligro. Da igual lo que hayamos insistido, no cambia de idea. Así que, con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón, tendremos que marcharnos sin ella. Al menos estará a salvo, aunque estalle una guerra, porque ahora vive cerca de la mansión presidencial, en un minúsculo apartamento y abasteciéndose de comida porque sabe que quizá se avecina algo que nadie podrá controlar.

Castor me da una palmada en la espalda para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Hago un gesto de despedida a nuestros amigos y camino con decisión hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Es ridículamente sencillo cómo entramos. No hay seguridad apenas, los Agentes de la Paz nos abren las puertas sin comprobar si debemos estar allí o no. Entiendo lo que sucede cuando, por qué están tan distraídos, al llegar al lugar donde está el equipo de avox de la doceava planta y ver en la pantalla lo que está pasando.

Los Juegos se han descontrolado por completo. Katniss corre por el bosque llamando a Peeta, con el brazo ensangrentado. Él se enfrenta a un profesional mientras la busca. El tributo del Tres cae inconsciente porque ha hecho algo extraño con ese alambre suyo.

«Rápido» le digo a Castor.

Él me sigue por la cocina, la habitación comunitaria, la lavandería y demás sitios. Busco en cada rincón en el que nos escondíamos, pero no la encuentro. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación voy directo a la que fue su cama, que está vacía. Con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, meto la mano bajo su almohada. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas cuando encuentro la flor de alambres que le regalé.

«¿Es de ella?» me pregunta mi hermano, en lenguaje de signos para no llamar la atención.

Asiento con la cabeza, entusiasmado. Ella está aquí.

Esta vez sin importarme que me miren los avox que están de guardia, me acerco al panel. Veo su nombre, tiene asignado limpiar la habitación de Katniss, cambiar las sábanas y demás. Supongo que es "por si acaso", aunque me da a pensar que el Capitolio ya tiene decidido que esta misma noche los Juegos acabarán.

Por lo que me ha dicho Cressida, no son los únicos con planes para esta madrugada.

Mi pulso vuelve a acelerarse cuando llega la medianoche. Corro hacia el ascensor mientras en las pantallas veo que un rayo cae sobre el árbol junto al que está Katniss y ella lanza una flecha. El campo de fuerza de la Arena estalla, y todo se queda negro después de eso.

—Lo han conseguido —me susurra Castor, emocionado, cuando entramos en el ascensor.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no consigo sentir nada más que miedo. Lo primero que harán será venir a por Haymitch, seguro.

Está claro que él ha pensado lo mismo, porque no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, aunque hay algunas copas vacías en el salón. El ascensor principal se abre y varios Agentes de la Paz entran a toda velocidad. Castor y yo tenemos que esquivarlos cuando corren hasta la habitación de Haymitch y derriban la puerta. El hombre no está.

No me quedo a mirar qué más hacen, voy a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Katniss. En el pasillo, a unos metros de mí, la veo.

Quiero gritar su nombre, nunca había echado tanto en falta tener la lengua. Mientras voy hacia ella, hago esa seña que inventé para su nombre.

Lavinia deja caer varias sábanas y me mira con sorpresa. Veo que llora cuando reacciona y corre hacia mí, sonriéndome.

Pero no llego a tocarla.

Algo me golpea la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

Me siento como en medio de una tormenta. Como en un barco en el mar. No conozco la sensación, porque nunca he estado en uno, pero la describen así en los libros o quienes han podido experimentarlo.

Mi mente está nublada y atascada. Solo soy capaz de escuchar la voz de Castor de vez en cuando y de ver, una y otra vez, a Lavinia extendiendo el brazo hacia mí.

Estuve tan, tan cerca…

Cuando consigo despertar, me doy cuenta de que estoy en un aerodeslizador. Al parecer algunos rebeldes capitolinos, entre ellos Cressida, consiguieron robarlo para que huyéramos. Escucho que recitan códigos por radio, para que el Trece no piense que somos enemigos.

A mí me da igual, todo me da igual.

—Lo siento, Pollux, lo siento tanto… —Castor me abraza con fuerza—. Cuando te atacaron, aproveché que no me habían visto para golpear a uno de ellos. Conseguí sacarte a rastras hasta el ascensor de los avox y de allí salir del edificio. Todo era un caos y nadie hizo caso de lo que creían que eran un par de avox malheridos. No pude hacer nada por ella… era a por quien habían ido, no a por Haymitch. Se la llevaron junto a otro pelirrojo.

Me aparto de él, después de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y me acurruco en un rincón.

Eso hago también al llegar al Distrito 13. En el hospital examinan mis heridas y pronto me dan el alta, así que hago labores. Casi siento que sigo en manos del Capitolio, limpiando sus suelos, haciendo los trabajos que me ordenan, si no fuera porque llevamos unos uniformes grises en lugar de blancos y que estamos bajo tierra.

Sí, de nuevo vivo en un agujero. Enterrado sin ver luz natural.

Pero eso no me perturba. Ya no tengo malos sueños y pensamientos sobre mi tormentoso pasado, sino con el presente.

Pienso en Lavinia, capturada probablemente por ser la avox personal de Katniss. No sé qué quieren de ella, estoy seguro de que ni sabe nada ni es eso lo que buscan. Me aterra la idea de que la dañen.

Ojalá el golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido un disparo y nos hubiera llevado a los dos. Así al menos estaríamos juntos en la muerte.

.

.

Soy alguien que cree firmemente en las promesas. Alguien que ama con todo su ser a sus seres queridos. Por eso me obligo a seguir adelante.

Le prometí a Lavinia que viviría, sonreiría y sería yo mismo. Debo hacerlo. Y no puedo dejar que mi hermano se entristezca por verme mal. Tener un objetivo me da fuerzas, pensar que si derrocamos al Capitolio no habrá más mutilaciones atroces a personas para transformarlas en avox, guardar la esperanza de encontrar a Lavinia sana y salva.

Sobre todo, mi ánimo mejora cuando vuelvo a grabar. Es como regresar a otra vida, una más sencilla, cada vez que sigo las directrices de Cressida, que busco los mejores planos, que improviso un poco y consigo detalles artísticos. Katniss es un buen material, no por nada era llamada la chica en llamas. Si alguien ha perdido tanto como yo, si alguien se juega tanto como yo, es ella. Encima a la pobre chiquilla le ha tocado crecer antes de tiempo y dar la cara en toda esta rebelión.

Cuando vamos al Distrito 12 me abruma cómo ha quedado y, sobre todo, ver los restos humanos. Es horrible pensar que las personas sean capaces de hacerse esto unas a otras.

Es agradable alejarnos del devastado pueblo y pasear por el bosque. Paramos para comer junto a un lago y Katniss se sienta junto a mí. Me da un codazo cuando un sinsajo se posa sobre un árbol cercano.

Entonces tengo la primera conversación con sonido en muchos años. Silbo, y el pájaro imita la melodía. Es casi como poder hablar de nuevo.

Pronto aparecen más sinsajos y le pido a Katniss que cante. Me mira con gesto indeciso, pero acaba accediendo. Canta unas pocas notas, las que le enseñó la pequeña Rue en sus primeros Juegos, y cuando la imitan se pone ansiosa. Así que, cuando me mira, le sostengo la mirada.

—¿Quieres oírlos cantar una canción de verdad? —me pregunta.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se pone en pie y canta.

Su canción habla de muchas cosas. Al principio resulta desconcertante, pero después… la entiendo. Alguien que cometió un crimen y que fue juzgado por él le pide a su amada que también se ahorque, para alcanzar la libertad. Se parece mucho a ese deseo que tuve de que nos hubieran matado a ambos en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Entiendo tanto la canción, que se llama _El árbol del ahorcado_ ,que me pongo a llorar. Y cuando los sinsajos reproducen toda la melodía, me digo que es extraño que una tragedia pueda sonar tan terrible y hermosa al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Peeta me mira tanto, y tan concentrado, que llega a ser preocupante.

Ese chico cálido y amable se perdió en la tortura a la que lo sometió Snow, ahora solo queda un vestigio de lo que fue y, lo más horrible de todo, alguien que odia con toda su alma a la chica que siempre amó.

No puedo ni imaginar lo terrible que debe ser eso. Para Katniss, para él, para el mundo.

Por un momento, porque no aparta los ojos de mí, temo que me vaya a atacar. Pero resulta que no tiene preparado ninguna clase de daño físico para mí. Sino uno que me parte el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Eres un avox, ¿verdad? —me dice, con gesto ansioso—. Lo noto por la forma de tragar. Había dos avox conmigo en prisión, Darius y Lavinia, pero los guardias casi siempre los llamaban «los pelirrojos». Habían sido nuestros criados en el Centro de Entrenamiento, así que los detuvieron. Vi cómo los torturaban hasta matarlos. Ella tuvo suerte, usaron demasiado voltaje y su corazón se paró de golpe. Con él tardaron días. Lo golpearon y le fueron cortando partes del cuerpo. Le preguntaban una y otra vez, pero él no podía hablar, sólo hacía unos horribles sonidos animales. No querían información, ¿sabes? Sólo querían que yo lo viera.

Peeta mira a su alrededor como si esperara una respuesta. Como nadie se la da, pregunta:

—¿Real o no? —La falta de respuesta lo inquieta todavía más—. ¡¿Real o no?! —exige saber.

—Real —dice Boggs—. Al menos, por lo que sé, es… real.

Entonces, dejo de escucharlos. Mis oídos pitan, mi mente se nubla, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Me mantengo un poco alejado del grupo, para que no vean mi reacción, mientras siento lo que significa sufrir de verdad.

Ni cuando me torturaron, ni cuando estuve todos esos años en las cloacas, ni cuando me separaron de ella o de mis demás seres queridos… Nunca había sentido esto. Es como recibir una bala en pleno pecho. Y saber que la herida nunca se curará.

Castor, Cressida y Mesalla están a mi lado, dándome su apoyo silencioso. Mientras Katniss se acerca a Gale, porque parece que también le ha conmocionado la noticia, mi hermano me sostiene.

Y su apoyo, físico y figurado, es lo que me mantiene aquí.

—Recuerda lo que le prometiste —me susurra, con el gesto más triste que jamás le he visto—. Tienes que seguir. Hazlo por ella y por mí.

Tardo un minuto en acompasar mi respiración, en darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo sigue respondiéndome y de que el dolor que siento no está fuera, sino dentro.

No es el momento de derrumbarme. No puedo venirme abajo. Tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nuestra triste historia no la viva nadie más, para que la única forma de libertad no sea la muerte. Me consuelo pensando que para ella fue algo rápido y me digo que, en su nombre, haré lo que sea para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.

Lavinia decía que mi forma de ver las cosas hacía que ella se transformara. Tengo que hacerlo real.

Por ella. Por mi Lavinia.

Dejo que todos vayan delante y tardo unos segundos en seguirlos. Dibujo en el aire con mis manos la seña que inventé para su nombre, y beso el corazón de alambre que me regaló.

Ahora, tenemos una guerra que ganar.

.

.

Sigo despertándome cada noche buscándolo, igual que hacía él conmigo. Pero en mi caso solo encuentro la cama contigua completamente vacía. Castor no está.

No creo poder poner en palabras cómo me siento. Todo lo que esta guerra me ha quitado. Me he preguntado en más de un momento si no sería mejor no haber existido, no haber sentido estas pérdidas. Entonces recuerdo uno de los abrazos de Castor, una de las sonrisas de Lavinia, una de las miradas divertidas de mi madre... y sé que prefiero vivir con este dolor que sin haberlos conocido.

Vuelvo, una vez más, a ser el Pollux que vive en el pasado. Pero ahora no tengo un trabajo obligatorio que cumplir, solo una pensión por haber sido alguien activo en la guerra y cuatro paredes de un pequeño apartamento en el Capitolio entre las que soñar despierto.

Sueño con recuperar tiempo. Con emplear segundos de mi vida en cambiar ciertas cosas, solo para que ellos no se fueran. Pero es tarde.

Tanto vivo en mi cabeza, que cuando una mañana Cressida irrumpe en mi casa y me lleva a rastras hasta la puerta, tardo en reconocer el rostro que tengo delante. Pienso que me he vuelto loco por completo y me asusto, hasta que sonríe. Entonces decido que no es nada la cordura en comparación con poder verla.

«Lavinia» la llamo, en ese signo que inventé para ella.

Me besa como si todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados no hubiera existido, y como si hubieran sido varias eternidades.

Tardo mucho en poder separarme y buscar una explicación, porque lo cierto es que me da igual, pero ella me lo cuenta. Las descargas pararon su corazón un instante, el suficiente para que la dieran por muerta, pero reanudó su marcha. Siempre he sabido que es de corazón fuerte, uno con aspecto tan frágil como el de alambre que me regaló, y aun así capaz de cualquier cosa. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, una Agente de la Paz, que en realidad era una rebelde infiltrada, estaba metiéndola en un cubo de ropa sucia para sacarla de allí, porque se dio cuenta de que respiraba y decidió que no iba a permitir que la mataran.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo escondida. Y más todavía buscándome por lo que ha quedado de Panem, desesperada por no saber si seguía vivo. Hasta que ha reconocido a Cressida por la calle y le ha suplicado que le cuente qué ha sido de mí.

«¿Me has echado de menos?» me pregunta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Tanto, que dolía».

«Ya no dejaré que nada te haga daño nunca más».

Sus manos, esas que cambiaron mi mundo, vuelven a agarrar las mías, y tengo que creer sus palabras. Porque es imposible no sentirme a salvo al tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

.

Mi corazón se había partido en miles de pedacitos al hacer sufrir a Pollux, con todo lo que había pasado ya, pero Jeannine en un review me pidió final feliz y he añadido la última escena, porque todos merecemos un final feliz y ellos más que nadie.

Y bueno, espero que a todo el que lo lea le haya gustado, especialmente a Jeannine para quien está dedicado.

¡Felices fiestas, comed mucho turrón y pasadlas en buena compañía! :D


End file.
